Naruto and Hinata's Valentine Day Experience
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Crush Doesn't Last Long, You Know" It talks about the couple's first experience with Valentine's Day together. One-shot. Naruhina.


Okay, this is the sequel to "A Crush Doesn't Last Long, You Know" Naruto and Hinata's experience at the mentioned Valentine's Day Dance.

oh yea, I almost forgot. **busenbarkckick** gave me part of the ideas for this story. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The new couple was happy as can be. They walked together everywhere. Naruto waved at her after dropping her off to her next class. Hinata smiled back dreamily and content. Kiba walked up to her and asked what happened.

"Oh, s-something." she answered still in a dream state. Kiba raised an eyebrow before going to his seat. Hinata was still thinking about Naruto even in Kakashi-sensei's class. It took three times for Kakashi-sensei to ask Hinata a question before she answered. She blushed profusely as the class muffled their giggles and snickers. She slumped in her chair in embarrassment until class ended. She walked towards Naruto's meeting place until Kiba stopped her.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering. Umm, do you , you know, want to go with me to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Kiba asked, scratching his head sheepishly. Hinata immediately blushed and looked down.

"Kiba, I-" Naruto suddenly came into the conversation. "Sorry Kiba, but she's already taken." Naruto nearly snarled.(1) Kiba gave a simple "oh" before glaring at the blonde and walking away. The two walked toward the cafeteria.

"Did you really…mean what you said? Taking me to the..d-dance?" Hinata stuttered in disbelief. Well, so much for doubting Naruto (2) Naruto smiled and looked up towards the ceiling.

"I was going to ask you at lunch but I saw Kiba was about to so I had to make my offer prematurely. You don't mind, don't you?" he answered looking at her worried.

"N-no, it's fine." Naruto beamed once more before gobbling up his lunch. Later, Naruto and Hinata took a detour to the boys bathroom. Hinata patiently waited as Naruto did his business. She thought about the dance until a voice suddenly spoke up behind her.

"Well, if it isn't my dear cousin." sneered a familiar voice. Hinata shuddered at it and turned to face Neji and his girlfriend, Tenten. Neji was already mad at Hinata about one month ago for being beaten by her on the mid term exams. Tenten, however, was the opposite.

"H-hello, Neji." greeted Hinata. Thankfully, Tenten stepped in front of her boyfriend.

"Hey Hinata. Why are you waiting in front of the boys bathroom?" she asked puzzled saving Hinata from Neji's rude remarks. Hinata looked down bashfully.

"Waiting for N-naruto." she replied meekly. Tenten merely smiled as Neji gave his cousin a disapproving look.

"He asked you to the dance?" Tenten clearly read Hinata's mind. Neji looked away and muttered something that sounded like, "What a disgrace."

Hinata nodded slightly. Tenten smirked before waving a hand to Neji to motion him away.

"Heh, don't worry. Neji asked me anyway. So, we're on the same square." Tenten assured while putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Since the dance is going to come this Saturday, why don't you come to my house? I could help you pick out a dress after school."

Hinata hesitated before taking Tenten's offer. Just then, Naruto came out of the bathroom. Tenten and Neji bid their farewells(or at least, Tenten did) before heading to their next class. Hinata head straight towards Tenten's house after school.

"So you came." Tenten answered. She gestured toward her wardrobe. Inside, there were many dresses and outfits. Hinata was shocked; she didn't know that Tenten was quite fussy with clothes. Tenten, noticing Hinata's shocked look, spoke up.

"Yea, you're probably wondering why I have so many clothes. My mom has a friend who is a clothes designer. She makes me try on the clothes and keep them. I don't like it that much but I get money for it. Hehe." Tenten explained. Hinata relaxed but didn't know where to start. Tenten walked toward the wardrobe and started to pull out dresses. Luckily, Hinata's height was almost as tall as Tenten so most of the dressed fit her. After two hours of trying on and taking off dresses, both agreed that the navy blue sleeveless knee-length dress was the best for Hinata.

"Feel free to get it dirty. I don't really care for dresses." Tenten said waving her hand dismissively. Hinata hold the dress in her hands.

"What would you wear, then?" she asked puzzled. Tenten smirked and held up a pink tank top with a black skirt. It looked like her normal outfit except it had more of an intricate design and no Capri. Hinata smiled and thanked Tenten for the dress. She was about to leave until she saw a small red package addressed to her cousin. It was a box of chocolate. Didn't know that Neji had a sweet tooth.(3)Hinata remembered that she still needed to get a gift for Naruto. She'll have to stop by Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Hinata made her way towards the shop and managed to persuade the shop manager to give her ten free ramen coupons. Surely, Naruto would be happy. Three days have passed quickly for Hinata.

On the day of the dance, Hinata took out the dress and sighed.

"I hope Naruto would like my dress." she said distantly. It was six when she arrived. The school gym was packed with refreshments, heart-shaped cookies, red and pink streamers, and girls dragging their dates to dance. The poor girl couldn't find Naruto anywhere. She wandered towards the east end of the gym and saw Tenten talking with her cousin. Tenten saw her and waved at her.

"I saw Naruto at the west end looking for you." she said helpfully. It wasn't long before the two found each other smacked in to the middle of the gym. Naruto was wearing a black tuxedo with streaks of orange on the cuffs. The couple talked and laugh while they drank punch. Hinata never had so much fun in her life. Talking idly with her crush now boyfriend. Hinata got too absorbed in the conversation and almost forgot to give Naruto her present.

"H-here." she handed him a small red envelope. Naruto accepted and opened it. His eyes widen as he pulled out the ramen coupon book. He held the book like it was holy. It was clear that he liked it. His glee, however, was short-lived.

"Damn it! I forgot to get you a present!" Naruto scowled to himself. "I'm so sorry, Hinata!"

Hinata, as nice as she was, couldn't help but feel disappointed. She said it was okay but Naruto still wasn't too happy with forgetting. She turned around and head toward the punch table. She was about to drink until a hand tapped her shoulder. Hinata turned around to face Naruto.

"Naru-" She didn't have enough time to ask since a pair of strong yet gentle lips descend upon hers. It only took a moment for Hinata to realize what was going on. She found herself kissing back. When their kiss ended, her hands flew to her mouth still lingering from Naruto's touch. Clearly, she yearned for his touch once more. She blushed and saw Naruto looking somewhere else. She turned and saw shocked and gaping Kiba. Naruto smirked.

"Yea, that's right! She's mine! Believe it, you sonnava bitch!" Naruto yelled as he gave Kiba the finger. Kiba growled at him in defeat before leaving the couple alone. The blonde turned back to Hinata, smiling.

"Think of it as my Valentine present. Me giving you your first kiss." he replied sincerely. Hinata smiled back gratefully but felt a bit sorry for Kiba. Suddenly, slow music began to play throughout the place. Naruto held his hand out.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Hyuuga?" Naruto joked in a butler-like voice. Hinata laughed before taking his hand.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Whew, that was one of the longest one-shots for Naruto I did.

1. Yes, my type of Naruto is quite possessive.

2. This won't make any sense unless you read my previous story, "A Crush Doesn't Last Long, You Know"

3. Hehe, imagine if Hinata was more sly and cunning. She could use this secret against Neji for treating her so harsh.

Review!


End file.
